Sowing a Tragedy
by Sueyuki Kishi
Summary: Arendelle is on the brink of ruin while Anna and her adopted brother Almus sail from the Southern Isles to attend Elsa's coronation. As the two explore the castle before the ceremony, they stumble across a rather unusual painting. Disclaimer: There is darker themes as well as ElsaxAnna
1. Such Unfamiliarity

Anna inhaled slowly. The air was still, enhancing the sound of birds chirping in the distance. The heat of the sun beat down on her flesh forming beads of sweat on the nape of her neck. She wielded a bow in hand; string drawn, she narrowed her aim. Painted straw target, she exhaled and released propelling the arrow forward. It sliced through the air with precision making a loud _thunk_ when hitting the center, dozens of feet away. Many arrows cluttered around the center making Anna smile as she began to jump and shout with victory. "Did you see that?!" She exclaimed pointing to the target. "I win again Almus!"

She turned to her adopted brother who wore a familiar scowl. He grumbled to himself as he fumbled to retrieve an arrow from his quiver that laid beside his feet. He mimicked Anna's strategy by inhaling as he drew the string and exhaling on his release. The arrow shot forward without skill, landing amongst arrows that littered the grass before the target. Almus absorbed the silence of his failure seconds before Anna howled with laughter. He tensed his shoulders as embarrassment grew in his features. Almus threw his bow to his feet at the peak of his frustration. "Draw a sword and we will see who wins!" Unknowing that his anger was only nourishment for her taunts and mockery.

When competing with Almus, Anna did not amount to much. She could not wield a sword like Almus could. Nor could she ride a horse without falling painfully to the ground. Although, when it came to archery, not even the knights of the castle could compare "It is because you are so tense Almus. Relax and you will excel." She laughed; silenced as a young man no older than Almus approached the two. "Ludvik?" Anna questioned.

Ludvik was tall and slender, his hair a red matched only by Anna, was pulled back away from his features, his eyes a pale green. "Father has summoned us to the throne room." He said looking only at Anna.

"Summoned? From what reason?" She asked, her full attention now riddled with confusion.

"That I do not know... Although father has requested that Almus attends." He said as if his name left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Any anger that lined Almus's thoughts deserted him as he looked to Ludvik. "Me, are you sure?" Ludvik remained silent as he continued his attention solely on Anna.

Anna had seen Almus endure the mistreatment that was inflicted over the yeas because he was not a true son of the king. Out of the twelve remaining brother, not one accepted him as Anna and her father had. It was as if the longer he stayed, the more of a nuisance he became.

Ludvik left the two in silence as he took step to where his father resided. Anna smiled looking to Almus as he wore a face of confusion and shock. "Let us hurry Almus." She said taking his wrist. "Father calls us." She pulled him with strength that was unknown, tugging him even past Ludvik.

...

Almus was not allowed in the throne room unless certain occasions spoke otherwise. He had lived in the castle for nearly a decade, even so, the room took his breath away regardless. The room was massive; other sections of the castle could never compare to its size nor beauty. Carved stone tiles covered the entirety of the ground he walked upon. Pillars of similar stone lined either side of the room; white banners with the symbol of a black barren tree hung between each of them. He did not fully understand what it was these banners symbolized only that it was shared between the Isles and Arendelle.

Ludvik did not arrive until minutes after Anna and Almus; the remaining eleven brothers littered the throne room. The throne stood with grace with a king to mount it; his deep black beard laced with white as age withered his features. He sat straight, his eyes brushing across the room at his many sons. Arthur, the eldest and heir to his fathers throne, stood without motion as he faced his father. His face stern as he laced his fingers behind his back. His honey blonde hair neatly combed with an unshaven upper lip; his eyes hazel with specs of walnut brown. All the others seemed to do as they pleased.

Jakob and Jon stood to the side as they seemingly argued about unimportant matters. If not informed of their status, none would know that they were twins. Jakob had dark hair similar to the king, while Jon had hair of gold; their features of opposite origin.

Martin swept a loose strand of ash blonde hair back as he engulfed himself in a usual book. His gray eyes gliding across the pages at a evened pace while Alfred sat beside him sharpening his blade with a wet stone. His features solemn with every stroke of his stone.

Arvid spoke to Peder with words of excitement as he spoke of his recent travels across the sea. Harold and Paul exchanged words inaudibly as Julius looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but where he stood, silently. Ludvik stood quietly next to Julius as he waited for further instructions. Anna stood next to Hans who stood just as motionless as Arthur, and Almus awkwardly next to her. Hans looked to Almus with what was more than likely a forced smile.

The king raised his hand silencing the twins's bickering and drawing the attention of his many sons. He eyed all who stood before him, yet did not look at anyone in particular. "As you all know," the king began. "Your mother, queen Melena, has been bed ridden for some time now." Alfred stopped mid stroke at the kings words. Anna could feel the air intensify at the mention of their mother. The mere thought of her made Anna's heart sink, as she knew that there was nothing that she could do. The sound of few shuffling their feet uncomfortably filled the silence.

"The heir of Arendelle, Elsa, has come of age and is to hold a coronation in three weeks time." The king continued.

Martin clapped his book closed and scoffed. "So they have chosen the bastard of Arendelle. Not only is she a woman, but a disgrace to the royal name." Few nodded in agreement to his words.

"Silence, Martin!" The kings voice echoed as he clenched his fist. "My younger brother, Edvard, runs his blood through hers. Do not question his authority of whom he saw fit to rule his kingdom after his death."

Martin bit his tongue as he reopened his book.

"I have called on the lot of you because two will attend the coronation in my stead. We are to show support; to uphold our alliance. Arendelle and The Southern Isles have been ruled by one family for centuries, do not take these matters lightly."

The room was silent as all did not want to take such a task. Arthur spoke, shattering the overwhelming silence. "Father, I will go in your stead as I am your-" The king waved his hand silencing him.

"You will not." The king stated. " You are to stay here at my side. As I grow old, your duties will only grow." Arthur nodded silently taking a step back.

Anna looked around her many brothers as they diverted their eyes away from the king. She could feel the beating of her heart pound in her ears. Out of all her brothers, Anna was not just the only girl that stood before a room of men, she was the youngest amongst them. "Anna." The king's voice bellowed. "You will present yourself before Arendelle."

Anna could feel her stomach tighten as it leaped into her throat. All eyes were on the young red head; her tongue suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her mouth as it dried from within. "M-me?" She croaked, feeling the air escape her lungs. "I do not think that would-"

"Nonsense." The king cut her short. "The first born daughter of The Southern Isles is more than suited to attend Arendelle's coronation."

Anna looked around at her many brothers as she swallowed. Anxiety filling her thoughts to the brim. "Alone, father?" Anna had never traveled without a brother to accompany her. To set sail across the sea alone did not settle well.

The king leaned forward slightly. "Almus." Almus looked up to the king in surprise; eyes wide. "You will assist Anna in her travel." This made his stomach churn; not once had the king asked Almus of such a task before.

Julius stepped forward; his long sheen black hair swaying at his every movement. "Father, I do not think it is wise to send Almus, as he is not of our blood." He stated looking toward Almus.

The king sighed. "It was I who brought Almus into our family. It was I who bestowed his name upon him, and it is I who decides who is to go." His voice stern with every word. "Nearly a decade has passed, it is time you accept him." Julius crossed his arms, turning away sheepishly. "You are all dismissed." Anna turned to leave. "All but Anna and Almus."

The two stood in unpleasant silence as the room emptied. "Father, is there not another more suitable than I?" Anna questioned, her stomach tightening with every word that escaped her lips.

Although the king's methods were harsh and demanded obedience, he left room for a sliver of tenderness for Anna. "Do not fear responsibility Anna. With Almus by your side, you will do fine." Almus remained silent, his eyes on the tiled floor. The king stood from his throne stepping down to where Almus stood until he was at arms length. Almus refused to look at the king; his blood slowly freezing over in his presence. "Look at me boy." The king's voice was rigid. Almus looked up with a thousand questions perched beneath his chin. He could not help but to fall prisoner to the king's walnut brown eyes. His features creased with age as he spoke. "You will watch over Anna with those eyes." The king placed a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes as strands of raven black hair nearly concealing their identity. One eye a stunning silver with a tint of crystal blue, while the other, a deep almond red. The king had not looked into his eyes since the day he was adopted into their family. "You are my son, remember that." Almus could feel the warmth of the king's words seeping into his skin.

The scene soothed Anna as she watched; a small smile playing on her lips. The king released Almus tuning to Anna. "You will leave in a week's time, it will take no more than ten days to cross the sea if the tide is in your favor...I suggest you pay your mother a visit before your departure."

...  
Anna slowly opened the wooden door laced with silver. Her mother sat upright in her bed, furs covering her lower half as she read a book worn and tattered. "Father wishes me to attend Arendelle's coronation." She simply stated as the woman continued reading.

"Yes, I know." The queen lowered her book. "Your father informed me this morning." She smiled as she motioned for Anna to sit beside her. The queen's fiery red hair tumbled down her waist; hints of silver lacing between strands of red. Age nipped at her features creasing the edges of her eyes and mouth. Her pale green eyes fallowed Anna as she sat beside her mother, crossing her legs beneath a green dress. Anna fiddled with her dress between soft fingers. She could feel heat rising in her chest as she could feel herself become nervous. The queen placed a gentle arm around Anna's small figure. "What plagues you, my love?"

Anna exhaled slowly, sinking into her mother's embrace. "I don't think I am ready for this. Father said that I am best suited to represent the Isles in his stead."

The queen chuckled softly. "I'm sure that your father has his reasons. Arendelle is a beautiful country, I have a feeling you will enjoy it."

Anna did not feel comfort in her mothers words. "What of the one soon to be crowned, Uncle Edvard's daughter, Elsa? I have heard many times that she is the bastard of Arendelle."

The queen's features faded as she began to stroke Anna's shoulder with a lone finger. "To keep your distance from Elsa would be wise." Her voice more solemn than before. Anna tilted her head surprised as she met her mothers eyes. "That woman wields a terrifying magic matched by no man."

Anna broke away from her mother's stare as a lump formed in her throat. She did not know much about Elsa nor Arendelle; she had only seen a glimpse of Elsa when attending a royal funeral years prior. A unclear image of a small girl with platinum blonde hair was all she could remember of Elsa.

"Who is to go with you?" The queen asked, pulling Anna back into reality, freezing her thoughts. Her mother was not fond of Almus, she did not approve when he was welcomed into their family so easily. "Your father wouldn't dare to set you off to sea without the aid of another. Who has he decided will accompany you?"

Anna hesitated. "Father did not mention." She said more smoothly than she felt. "I leave in a weeks time, I am sure I will not set sail alone." The queen eyed Anna in silence. Anna released herself from her mothers grasp as she escaped her mothers side. "I will need to pack for the trip ahead." Anna was anything but a deceiver, to lie was impossible for the girl and her mother knew it. She took step toward the open door at a quick pace in order to flee from further questions.

"Do not leave so quickly." Anna froze where she stood; had her lie been seen? She pivoted slowly to see an envelope in her mothers outstretched hand. "Take this...It is not to be opened until your arrival in Arendelle." Anna took it turning it over in her hands. A red wax seal of a barren tree was imprinted to contain what was inside.

...

Seven days passed by more quickly than Anna had anticipated. She did not sleep well during these nights and was sure that neither did Almus. She had time to accept the task ahead of her, yet her nervousness did not subside.

The ship they were to take was rather large for Anna's taste. The sails white with the familiar Black barren tree to symbolize their kingdom. Anna stood at the docs as Almus and a few others loaded the remaining cargo onto the ship. Anna was sent away as Almus forbade her from helping in their task as she had accidentally dropped a large amount of goods into the water below.

Hans approached from behind as he patted the girl lightly on the back. "Do not look so upset Anna. It is only natural that you would not be allowed to help." He teased as she crossed her arms in annoyance. Hans smiled. "I have come to see you off before your travel; the least you could do is thank me."

"Thank you." She said mockingly.

Hans chuckled. "Worry not, I'm sure that Arendelle will be quite the adventure once you arrive. It is after all the place where mother and father were wed."

Anna was shocked. "They wed in Arendelle?"

Hans watched as Almus carried a crate across the dock to the ship. "There is much you do not know of our family history." Anna didn't understand what he meant by those words.

"Why has uncle Edvard chosen Elsa to rule Arendelle and not his first born, Elliot?"

Hans's expression became solemn, his tone serious. "Arendelle's first born, Elliot, is not to be trusted."

"Elliot?" Anna said in surprise? Elliot was always kind to Anna. He would come to The Southern Isle often to do business and would always bring Anna chocolates. "Do we not have peace with Arendelle? I thought we had an alliance with them, after all they are family, are they not?"

Hans gave a stern look. "You never know who you can trust."

This gave Anna second thoughts about crossing the sea. She supposed it was better to keep silent what mother told her about Elsa for fear that she would be talked out of her duty.

...

Blue was all that could be seen for miles in every direction. How it was that they knew the way to Arendelle was beyond Anna's comprehension. She did not remember the trip to be such a distance nor did she realize how dull it would be. She was only a girl when she crossed the sea to visit her uncle's kingdom.

Almus drooped over the side of the ship as he heaved. It was his first time crossing the sea and he seemed to be liking it even less than Anna. Even the consumption of ginger could not relieve his seasickness.

Each night was was just as the last; Anna dreaming of nothing each time she slept. It had taken the full thirteen days before their arrival. Hues of purple escaped the suns rays as it began to sink in the west. The land was breath taking as they approached Arendelle. Snow covered ever inch of the land reflecting the light. It was rare for snow to fall in The Southern Isles, making the scene all the more beautiful. Ice had been broken before their arrival as different ships from other countries and kingdoms docked. Banners and family crests could be seen from afar as they hung from the different ships.

Dozens of people littered the docks as their ship came to a halt. Unfamiliarity surrounded her from every direction. Indistinguishable chatter filled the air as she stepped into the strange land. Her features numbed as the winter air pricked her skin making her shiver. She tightened her light tan cloak with a hood fur. Such heavy clothing was something she would have to get used to during her stay.


	2. Heartless and Cold

Anna crossed the bridge to Arendelle's castle; Almus trailing close behind as a cold sea breeze invaded their lungs. Arendelle's banner, black with a white barren tree hung from either side of the enormous castle gate. Although it was opposite to the Isles, it did not lack in beauty.

A man with snowy white hair and piercing emerald green eyes greeted them before entering through the gate. His figure tall and strong with calming sharp features, his hair untouched. "Lady Anna." His voice silk as he bowed.

Anna recognized the man at first glance. "Elliot?!" She embraced the man without warning; Almus awkward as he stood from behind. "You have not visited The Isles for so long, I thought you had forgotten me."

A small smile pulled at the man's lips. "I could never forget this red hair of yours." His words soothed Anna from the depths of her scattered thoughts. She felt ridiculous for the worry that plagued her for weeks. Elliot was the first to release, making Anna take a step back. "I have come to show you to where you will stay for the time being." He signaled for the guards to release the gates. As they opened, Anna's could feel excitement burrow into her chest. The gate opened into a courtyard revealing the beauty of the castle from a closer distance. The courtyard was vast holding only pillars that withstood a balcony that surrounded its perimeter.

"Stunning." Anna thought as she took a step inside the walls. Although it had been years since her last visit, awe did not hasten. "Would it be alright to explore?" she asked letting her excitement take hold of her mouth.

Elliot chuckled. "Let us wait for another time. Night is near, it would be best to show you to your room first."

...

Elsa stood in the center of the courtyard. Her snowy hair braided to one side reflecting the light of the moon; her dress of ice clinging to her body. The air surrounding her was comfortably cool just as she liked it. She looked up toward the moon bathing in its light. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stretched her arms toward the moon letting her magic flow through her fingertips.

Snow began to dance around her in perfect synchronization with her every movement. Opening her eyes her magic pulsated outward; snow whirling around her violently. She began to collect her snow together giving it the form of men, blessing them with intelligence. Plated armor of ice formed on the men of snow for protection along with a fitting weapon. She herself formed a perfectly balanced sword in her hands; its beauty glistened in the moon's light. She ran a finger across the flat of her blade adoring its beauty. She then gripped the hilt of her sword taking an appropriate stance. No command was needed for her nameless soldiers of snow surrounding her to know what to do. She began to move swiftly; dancing between men, every stroke of her sword was dealt with a silent grace. Neither iron nor steel could compare to her sword of ice. She moved like the snow in the wind; her form constantly changing. Every strike was made vital, causing her false enemy to disintegrate into a pile of snow.

Elsa needed nothing more than to clear her head of clouded thoughts. Soon it would be coronation day, and battle seemed to be the only known antidote. To befall the burden of leadership over Arendelle after the death of her father did not sound pleasant in the least. She knew of the many rumors and lies that spread from mouth to mouth throughout the kingdom. No more than a fortnight prior, she had been retreating for the night from a long day in her study when she overheard a servant refer to her as a, "heartless ice wench." She knew of the servants that despised her, but were to afraid to rise against her. "The bastard of Arendale." They would call her. There where those who believed that Elsa did not deserve the position she had fallen into because she was nothing more than a half breed. But their petty words never penetrated her.

Elsa's performance was nearly at an end; she began to eye her last opponent. Her attack was swift; she took a step forward thrusting her sword through his neck before he could make any move to defend himself. He began to disintegrate like his fallen brothers.

Releasing a breath of cold air, She tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade; shattering it, for she no longer needed it. Piles of snow littered the courtyard.  
The scene reminded her of the many days and nights that her father pushed her to perform till perfection. The scars that remained on her hands would never her let her forget what her father had taught her.  
She looked toward the night sky only to see the moon as it began to sink toward its slumber. Only a few hours remained before the approach of dawn.  
Elsa began to study the moon. It was perfect and whole; sharing its beauty with the world in the black of night. So why did it make her feel so... empty, and out of place? She placed a hand over where her heart slept. No warmth welcomed the touch of her hand. The tune of her heartbeat had long been silenced. The meaningless words of the servant rang in her ears, "heartless ice wench." If her heart could, would it have sunk? The glimmer of truth in the mud of their lies would have hurt to see. But, if it did, Elsa could not feel the pain.  
Her performance was at an end, yet Elsa did not feel as though she was finished. She felt as though a storm was coming but it would not be her to bring it.  
...

This is my first FanFiction I've ever published, so please, I accept any criticism in my writing. Thank you for reading :D

~Sueyuki_Kishi~


	3. A Familiar Painting

Anna's breath misted into the cold morning air as she snored softly. Her nose already a bright red from every icy breath she drew. The bitter cold of Arendelle was nothing like the warmth of the Southern Isles. She slept in a tangled mess of pillows and blankets, even so, her arm still seemed more suitable to be used as a pillow while the other rested crookedly behind her back. Drool trailed down the side of her cheek into a small pool below. Her red mane, an untamable mess, looked as though mice could have easily nested in it. "Anna." The man's voice was soft but deep. "Anna wake up." She continued to snore. He grasped her shoulder shaking her softly. "Wake up!"

She sat up, her eyes still closed. "Huh, what, I'm up." She yawned, her breath misting as she opened her eyes in a glaze. Resting her cheek on her palm, she continued to snore.

"Anna, It's time to get ready."

"Ready for what?" She mumbled unconsciously.

"Arendelle's coronation, do you not remember saying you wanted to explore the castle on our arrival? The servants of the castle have started preparing for the ceremony and hours remain until dawn." Anna opened one eye peeking through loose strands of red. The moon cast a light revealing the man's identity; Anna looked up at her adopted brother Almus. His raven hair side swept revealing his ghost eyes. One eye a stunning silver with a tint of crystal blue, while the other, a deep almond red. Compared to his, Anna's pale green eyes seemed bland and boring. His tall slender figure seemed to tower over her as a mischievous smile spread across Anna's face.

...  
Anna dressed in her most comfortable dress with her hair braided up. Walking through the halls in the earliest of morning always seemed louder for reasons unknown to Anna. Even though the scuff of Almus's boots on wood was far louder than Anna's, she still felt as though she could wake up the entire kingdom.

Anna was surrounded by unfamiliarity; she hadn't been too Arendelle since she was a child attending a funeral. What Elliot had shown her just hours ago seemed to slip her mind as they continued through the castle walls. Going by memory would only get her lost, forcing her to follow Almus who seemed to know where it was he was going. But what Anna did not understand, was that Almus was as lost as she was.

They took turn after turn only getting lost within the castle walls. The Corridor seemed to widen as it split into another hallway, doors lined on either side. Almus grasped a door knob, the door was white and at least twenty feet tall. How Anna did not notice it before was beyond her. Pushing the doors open Anna could feel excitement building from within. The room was long and wide, the ceiling could have easily been thirty floor, a black wood, glistened from the candles lighting the room. The walls, a striped blue green color; paintings covered every inch of them. Small furniture lined underneath every painting, and a pedestal with a marble head fit in every corner. Anna gasped, She recognized a few of the paintings but not all. The painting closest to her caught her eye drawing her like a moth to a flame. Joana arc, Dressed in armor, mounted on her gallant white steed while wielding a shield on one arm, and holding her sword above her with the other hand. Anna adored her. She remembered the stories of her bravery told by her mother as a child. She remembered how she wished that she could be as brave and noble as her. Even though she had a treacherous ending, Anna still adored her. Anna turned to see Almus standing awkwardly next to the entrance. He never knew how to look at things of beauty.

Anna skimmed the room until a rather unusual painting caught her full painting was nothing like the others. It was rigid and messy, painted on the entire one wall itself; there was no frame to hold the magnificent painting in place. A God's tree, its trunk as wide as Anna was tall, the bark, a blinding white. Half barren and bare, while the other half had as many leaves as Anna had strands of hair in her head. The leaves, a color of obsidian seemed to glimmer. Anna remembered her father telling her the story of the God's tree and the magic that it wielded. She remembered her father telling her that the God's tree was the origin of their family emblem and banner. A branch that was both bare and covered in leaves produced a fruit Anna had never seen before. It looked as though it was a rather large orb of light. A man with shaggy raven black hair stretching his arms out to grasp the strange fruit stood at the foot of the tree. His eyes, hollow and black. The painted man's face seemed oddly familiar to Anna. "Almus...this painting, come see." His boots echoed off the walls as he traveled his way to her. "This man looks like you, don't you think?" she said pointing at the painting. When she looked up at him she saw something unfamiliar in his mismatched eyes.

Almus eyed the painting, something about it made him uneasy. He looked at the man in the painting where Anna was pointing and forced out a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. let's continue to explore elsewhere." Anna wanted to continue to inspect the paintings but was pulled away by a forceful hand.


	4. Goddess In Blue

Hours passed by in a matter of seconds as they explored what they could of the castle. Dawn was near, yet they had not even scraped the surface of their adventure. As Anna's stomach began to grumble, the two attempted to sneak into the kitchen. They were forced to give up after an old servant woman, who had zero tolerance for mischief, spanked Almus's hand with a wooden spoon more than once leaving it slightly swollen and red. The old woman pointed the spoon at Anna telling her that she was lucky to be a princess. She humbled herself enough to pull Almus out of there, saving him from further harm.

Once out of the kitchen, they found themselves at a small wooden door laced with silver and iron within the west wing. The smell of winter air slipped into her lungs as it became colder than where they had previously explored. Anna placed a hand on the door feeling the slight pain of the icy door beneath her fingers. It glided soundlessly as it opened, releasing a gust of wind making them shiver inside their skin. Anna took a step onto the vaguely familiar balcony as it surrounded the courtyard. The moon cast a light stretching the shadows of the thick marble pillars that stood in between marble railing. Silver and gold vines climbed the pillars, clinging to the railing. A thin layer of frost coated the balcony making it glimmer. Anna could hear an unfamiliar sound coming from below; a chill running up her spin. To think that there was something in a temperature to cold for beast or man. Her legs moved on their own as she shuffled behind a pillar, the heat of her heart beating in her chest reaching even her ears. She lightly touched the frost of the pillar as she slowly peeked from where she hid.

The air escaped from Anna's lungs without her consent. It was something Anna had never seen before in all her years. The scene was astonishing; ice covered every inch of the courtyard, hundreds of snow piles were laid to rest across the field. Twenty or so men of snow moved fluently between the piles of the fallen; weapons in hand and determination in their movements. But, what took her breath away was who resided in the center of the chaos. "Elsa." Her words echoed silently in her head. She looked of a goddess in blue. Could this have been what her mother had warned her of, was this the terrifying magic that only Elsa wielded?

Elsa had a single braid laid across her left shoulder. Her platinum hair reflecting the moons light. The fabric of her dress amazed Anna as it was nothing she had ever seen. It glistened with every movement of Elsa's body; could it be that even her clothing of choice was ice? Elsa moved swiftly between her opponents, her movements reminded Anna of snow calmly blowing in the wind. Elsa's expression was serene, as if her actions were as natural as breathing. She moved with her sword in hand as if it was just an extension of her body. It wasn't long before a single foe remained. No hesitation took place in Elsa's movements as she took a swift step forward thrusting her sword through its neck. Anna hadn't seen Elsa in years, but she could never forget her beauty. Anna's breath was caught in her throat as the man of snow disintegrated like his fallen brothers. She watched as Elsa shattered her sword in her hand. She then looked to the moon, as if to expect approval of some sort. She watched as Elsa slowly placed a hand over her heart. Anna was mesmerized by the scene; she began to mimic Elsa's actions by placing a tentative hand over her own heart. Unlike Elsa, the warmth of a heartbeat welcomed Anna's touch. Although the sight of Elsa was nothing but beauty, Anna could not help but feel as though Elsa was isolated.

Almus grabbed Anna's shoulder snapping her out of her trance and into reality. "We should go." He spoke in whispers. Anna looked back at Almus in time to see a tall dark silhouette of a man walking toward them. Like her environment, her blood froze. The figure had already seen them making running useless.

"Exploring I see."

Anna recognized the man's voice before his identity was revealed. "Elliot? We, uh." Her stomach tightened as the nervousness returned. "Were curious as to who could have been out here in such cold." Her voice slowly quieting with every word.

Elliot chuckled as he stepped into the moon's light; his snowy hair uncombed, his eyes a piercing green. "It would be wise to take step elsewhere. Lady Elsa does not tolerate disturbances." His voice full of concern. Anna could feel her blood slowly thaw by his words. She could not understand the words that lingered in the back of her mind that Hans had spoke.

Anna was wrong to think that it could not get any colder than it already was. The hair raised on the back of her neck as the temperature dropped even further making it difficult to breathe. Anna took quick short breaths as she watched ice surround their feet, snaking up the pillars and around the railing. Anna heard the quiet sound of someone taking a step making her look up toward Elliot only to see Elsa. She stood ever so balanced on the stone railing behind where Elliot stood. Anna's breath escaped once more at the goddesses beauty. Her aura wicked as she faced forward. "Elliot, need I remind you that to keep anyone from disturbing me was your duty?" Her voice was as cold as the air she breathed.

Elliot bowed. "Forgive me, I did not foresee such things to occur."

Elsa looked to Elliot before locking eyes with Almus, her eyes fierce. Elsa took a step forward creating a platform of ice with every motion. Her dress gliding silently until she was safely on the stone of the balcony floor. She did not care for Anna's presence as she stepped passed her only to stand before Almus. She studied his eyes in silence. "One eye of red; the other silver." Elsa thought silently. "You must be the forsaken child of misfortune." She stated.

Almus was frozen. He had heard "child of misfortune" thousands of times before, but when Elsa breathed those words, it struck fear in his heart.

...

A/N

I apologize if my chapters seem short, but I am doing my best! If I have any errors be sure to mention it, I accept any criticism.

~~Sueyuki_kishi~~


	5. The Start of a Tragedy

Every step was light and swift as Elsa climbed the spiral stone staircase leading her to the northern tower. The scuff of her shoe echoed as she advanced; her thoughts in disarray as the image of those silver and red eyes clawed at the walls of her mind. "Child of misfortune." She thought. "Why are you here?" It was unlike Elsa to have her thoughts so unkempt, but to have the child of misfortune appear before her at such a time could do nothing more than to thrust chaos upon her.

It became cooler as she approached the peak of the staircase; a beautifully familiar door greeted her as she did. The door was made from a magnificent searing white ice that stood far above the soon to be queen. To touch such ice would be fatal as it screamed in her presence, yet she pressed the palm of her hand gently against its surface, causing it glow as it opened.

The scene behind the opened door had the capacity to take her breath away, if she had one to take. Roots covered the floor and climbed the walls. A God's tree stood in the center of the colossal room towering over Elsa. Searing white ice covered every inch of the tree; from the twig of every root, to the crease of every leaf.

"The forsaken child of misfortune has finally arrived." Elsa knew this voice well. A man in dark clothing and raven hair stepped into Elsa's view from the shadows.

"It seems as though my uncle has sent him along with his only daughter. What do you suppose this means?" Elsa was in need of clarity and there was only one who could aid her.

The man thumbed the hilt of his blade attached to his belt. "The child of misfortune wields the eyes of despair. The wicked will be blind. They will have no escape. Their only hope is death." The man recited the prophecy of the Gods. Elsa remembered her father uttering those same words, but did not understand the meaning behind them. She studied the tree in all of its beauty as she stepped forward placing a hand on the trunk making it pulsate. She could feel heat rise beneath her hand as the tree became unbearably hot where her hand was, forcing her to quickly remove it. A black hand print was left on the tree; ice slowly devoured it. It was as if even her ice betrayed her in the presence of the God's tree.

"It is my ice that protects this tree, so then why?" Her voice was hushed.

"You are still unworthy." The man's voice echoed off the ice covered walls.

Her attention snapped towards the man. A blade of ice shot from the floor inching towards his throat but stopped. "It would be wise to hold your tongue." The man seemed unfazed by Elsa's actions. He folded his hands behind his back and began to step toward the tree.

"Just as you cannot touch the God's tree, you cannot touch me. A storm is coming, and you will be unable to stop its course of action."

"As long as this tree is consumed by my ice, you cannot leave this tower. I do not need to touch the God's tree to torment you." Elsa left the man in the tower, the clarity that she sought was not found.

...

Anna sat in the audience of Arendelle's chapel near the front with Almus sitting just left of her. The room was beautiful; its entirety magnificently crafted with skill. As Elsa stood before the audience, Anna took the time to look around the room with curiosity. She recognized few of the royal families that were seated all around her. The prince of Greystone sat with who Anna could only assume was his brother, as their features were far to similar. The duke of Weaslton, his gray hair thinning with every strand as he grew old. A man with long dark red hair whom she could only recognize as lord Barma of Rose Atra. A kingdom that Anna only dreamed of visiting as a young girl. She had only heard tales of its overwhelming beauty.

Anna's curiosity was silenced as the ceremony began.

Elliot stood to the right of Elsa; her ice crafted dress glistening in the light, while her cloak spread across the few stairs behind her. Her thoughts remained still as she bowed to receive the crown. She faced the priest as he then held a pillow with the orb and sacred scepter. The old man's eyes wrinkled as he smiled at her. "Go on, Your Grace." The scars on her hands were nearly invisible to everyone but her, as she picked up the sacred items. She turned and faced the audience standing at the head of the chapel. The audience stood and the priest began to speak in the tongue of old Arendelle. "As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The audience repeated in unison.

Elsa looked over the audience as dozens of eyes watched her every movement. The sacred items felt uncomfortable in her hands as she stood in silence. Elsa's senses were on edge as she could feel the temperature drop by something other than the ice queen. The noise of the room became mute to no one but Elsa as a shadowy smoke crawled across the floor, down the aisle way.

Almus stood next to Anna as he clapped slowly for Elsa. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prick as the temperature dropped suddenly, causing him to shiver, every breath misting before him. His blood froze as whispers erupted from behind his ears. He quickly scanned his surrounding only to find nothing unusual; his breathing hitched as an unnatural shadow crawled down the aisle. He watched as it passed a row; the people standing would sit and commence a slumber. Before long, all that remained was Anna and Almus. "Almus." Anna's voice shook with confusion. "What is happening?"

Almus continued to watched as the shadow proceeded toward the new queen. Seconds before the shadow reached the steps it exploded into a twenty foot cloaked shadow demon. its unreal hand clutching an enormous scythe.

The shadowy smoke exploded into a cloaked figure before Elsa. It wore a metallic mask with hollow eyes and a blank expression. The demon wielded a scythe with a blade that could have easily been as long as Elsa was tall. She threw the sacred items to the side using her magic to wield a sword of white ice. The foe approached, provoking her to slash through its cloak. To her surprise, it was as if she was striking nothing but air.

Elsa looked about the sleeping room only to fixate her attention on the only two who stood. "Elliot, remove them." Her voice stern as she side stepped a swift attack. The demon raised his blade striking downward with immeasurable force, only to be stopped by Elsa's. The blade was heavy,as the stone beneath her feet strained to withhold the force. Elsa maintained her composure as she grasped the hilt of her blade with both hands to parry. Her sword began to crack beneath the weight. "Impossible!" She jumped back creating a wall of ice to defend against the shadow demon. The scythe broke her ice barrier with ease smashing it to bits. The ice queen could not use her power to its fullest without causing harm to the sleeping people.

-  
Anna could feel her heart race as her thoughts were silent. It was as if reality was crawling at a painfully slow pace. She could do nothing but watch in awe as the demon raised his blade, only to be stopped by Elsa's.

"Lady Anna." These words were distant, as if spoken from afar. "Lady Anna!" Her arm was grasped, pulling her into reality. She looked to see piercing green eyes matched with white hair.

"Elliot." She breathed.

Elliot stood beside her, his expression full of concern as the priest stood beside him; the sacred items placed under his arm. "Please, Lady Anna. We must leave as Elsa cleanses the demon." The priest's voice shook as fear resonated from his eyes.

Anna looked to Almus as he stood silently, his eyes closed as if to listen to the battle; his expression serene. "Almus." Anna's words were quick. "We must go." Almus opened his eyes slowly. As if on cue, he moved away from Anna toward the aisle way. "Almus, wait, come back!"

Almus proceeded toward the battle only feet away; If he heard Anna's plea's, he did not care to listen. He could feel something oddly familiar about this demon.

Anna stepped toward Almus to stop him from taking another step but was stopped herself. She turned her attention quickly to see Elliot with a stern glimpse in his eyes. "Wait."

Elsa matched the demon's speed as it attacked swiftly many times over. The scraping of blades colliding were all she could hear as she continued to defend fiercely. The demon raised his scythe once more only to thrust it downward. Elsa evaded the attack as the blade penetrated the stone beneath her. Seconds before the demon could remove its weapon, she concealed it in a condense wall of ice. The ice groaned and cried as the demon attempted to release its weapon.

Elsa removed her attention from the demon as Almus approached her foe. Something unfamiliar emitted from him; his eyes a matching almond red as he raised a steady hand toward the demon. "Do not step closer, forsaken one!" Elsa's words echoed as the demon continued its attention on Elsa. It stretched its hand forward clawing at the new queen.

If Almus heard Elsa's command, he did not obey. He began to chant in tongues that Elsa could not understand. The demon ceased all action as if it had been frozen in place as it uttered a single word before turning to Almus.

Almus looked up toward the demon and smiled; his words inaudible as he spoke. The demon knelt before him just as a servant does before its master. He placed a tentative hand one the surface of its mask closing his eyes, as if tasting an old memory. The creature began to whisper quietly; the shadows of the room to pulling toward Almus as the demon began to shimmer before dissipating; returning from whence it came.

Almus gasped as he opened his eyes; restoring them to their usual mismatched color. His heart thumped loudly as confusion filled his thoughts. He eyed his surrounding frantically as if to find an explanation as to why he now stood before Queen Elsa. He could taste the oddly familiar taste of sulfur beneath his tongue.

Elsa moved swiftly down the steps toward Almus, binding his hands to the floor in chains of ice, forcing him to kneel before her. Spears of ice slowly rose from beneath him ready to pierce him at the slightest of movements.

Almus swallowed nervously as he feared to speak. Anna shook herself free from Elliot as she ran to her adopted brother. She slowed her steps as she stood behind him, demanded his release. She could not comprehend what she had just witnessed, nor could she understand what Almus had done to cast the demon back to where it came.

Elsa approached Almus as he looked at her with confused eyes. She wielded a new blade as her attention was now on Anna. She pointed the tip inches from Anna's throat, silencing her demands. "Do you take me as a fool?" Anna remained silent as she eyed the blade. "I will do no such thing after committing such treason." venom dripped from the queen's words.

The audience slowly began to wake from their slumber; murmurs erupting at the sight of the scythe that remained in Elsa's wall of ice. The doors swung open forcefully as armored men flooded the room. Anna's heart silenced as Elsa spoke. "Guards, imprison these two."


	6. Sins Of An Innocent

Elsa stood in the center of the chapel gazing at the embedded scythe from a distance; its blade extended through her condensed wall of ice. Not long had passed since the events that took place during her coronation.

The clack of her heel echoed as she approached, her thoughts as still as the air that surrounded her. On closer examination, Elsa could see the details of the unusual blade. Its metal a gleaming black with familiar engravings. "These markings..." Elsa whispered to herself as she placed a tentative finger down the flat curve of the blade. The scythe screamed at her touch; black flames ignited at the tip of the blade, slowly devoured its entirety. Questions slowly emerged as she watched the burning of the blade; its black flame burned without heat nor smoke.

The soft sound of footsteps drew near as Elsa continued to watch the black flames. "Lord Brocas, of Winter's Garden has sent word and asked for an audience at first light tomorrow." She did not have to break her attention to know who it was that spoke.

Elsa stepped from behind her wall of ice, peering at her brother from afar. "Did he mention a reason as to why." Her voice stoic as she spake.

Elliot stepped toward the base of the steps before Elsa. "...He has not."

Elsa placed the palm of her hand against the ice letting it crumble beneath her touch. "What of our new prisoners, has the forsaken one confessed?"

Elliot folded his hands neatly behind him. "Forgive me...questions of the whereabouts of where we have kept Lady Anna is all that he has spoken of."

Elsa looked across the empty audience as she stood at the head of the chapel once again. She slowly closed her hand as the vague feeling of a blade hilt pricked the flesh of her fingertips. She was in no state of mind to forgive so easily. "Let us deal with this matter carefully." She took one step at a time as she descended, stopping only for a moment beside Elliot. "This demon's attack was no coincidence. Let us visit the forsaken one; his sins will not go unpunished."

...

Elliot unlocked the door, looking to Elsa only once before opening it slowly. He could only assume what it was that Elsa planned for Almus and his unknowing sins. Almus rose to his feet; chains binding his hands to the floor below. His hair messy, his clothes dirty and his eyes emitted bitterness. Elsa stepped past Elliot, facing the forsaken one from just feet away. "Where is Anna?!" He snarled at the queen. "If you hurt her-"

"She is none of your concern for the time being." Elsa cut his words short as she approached. "Confess your sins, forsaken one." Her words slow and steady.

Almus felt less confident than he looked as he stood his ground before Elsa. "I have committed no crime." He swallowed.

"Your actions speak otherwise." Elsa's words were stern as she coated her hand with a searing white ice. Almus stepped back; sensing the danger she wielded. Elsa noticed his subtle movements, a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Do not fear, forsaken one. I will leave no scar on your being."

Ice chains encircled his limbs in place making struggle impossible. "Wait!" His words frantic. "If I have committed the crimes in which you speak," His breathing quick, "I have no recollection!"

Elsa did not hesitate. "Then let us force the memories into open waters."

Almus breathed heavily as he attempted struggle like an animal caught in a trap. "Please, no!" There was no escape as Elsa placed her palm on his forehead, ice etching into his skin. Screams rippled from his lungs as the burning pain became unbearable.

Elliot turned away as the scene became to unsettling. There was nothing he could do against his sisters actions.

It wasn't until Almus had no voice to scream that Elsa finally ceased her torture. Where the queen had touched, became a painful white. His consciousness slowly faded as Elsa released his binding, allowing him to fall limp to the stone floor. Elsa said nothing as she emptied the room, returning from whence she came.

Elliot eyed the pitiful state Elsa had left Almus. The searing white blotches slowly faded to a red until it became his original color. Even unconscious he shivered as if the ice had never left. Elliot's mind filled with thoughts of worry as he feared for Anna. He waited until the sound of Elsa's footsteps could no longer be heard before sealing Almus once more behind closed doors.

His steps were quick as he descended to the dungeon that contained Anna. Shadows danced as torch flames flickered on the walls. He could hear the clinking of chains as he approached a windowless wooden door; as he stood before it, the sounds stopped. He unlocked the door allowing it to swing inward; the smell of filth shriveled his lungs forcing him to cough.

Anna stood in the midst of it all. Straw littered the stone as grime clung in every crack. Anna endured with her chains extended to their furthest reach as they restrained her; clothes dirty, hair messy and her expression of surprise. "Elliot?" She let her chains slack as she took a step back.

Elliot stepped forward despite the filth; his eyes lingered to the chains that bound her. Blood trickled down the backs of her hands and dripped from her fingertips. "Lady Anna, your bleeding." Elliot approached with a retrieved cloth in hand.

"No, don't touch me!" Her words bitter as she recoiled.

"Lady Anna, your wounds will become infected if not treated." His words full of concern.

Anna refused. "I will not comply until I am reunited with Almus."

Elliot studied Anna; expression serious, eyes piercing and jaw clenched. "Forgive me, Lady Anna. I have not the authority to do so." His voice soft.

"Then why have you come?" her voice quivered as she spat through her teeth. On closer examination Elliot could see the sorrow in her eyes as she forced herself to stand strong.

"Lady Anna...I have come to warn you. If you do not comply, I fear they will do far worse than what has already been done." It was the first time Elliot had witnessed such emotion emitted from the girl.

"What has been done?!" Anna's words tightened. "I sailed the sea in my father's stead to attend your sisters coronation, only to be treated as a criminal!" She turned away from Elliot. "That is what has been done." Her voice low as she refused to look at him.

"Lady Anna..." although the visit was short, there was nothing more that Elliot could say to persuade her to listen, Anna was far to stubborn. "My apologies." His voice flat. "I will see what I can do to allow for a more pleasant stay." Anna remained silent as Elliot left her in her flame less cell.


	7. Demands Of The Queen

Elsa mounted her throne, its surface coated in ice as she rested her hand on its arm. The throne was wicked yet beautiful, its edges sharp; to touch carelessly would undoubtedly draw blood. A man of age stood before her, his clothing of wealth. Elliot stood to the right of their new queen as the man bent a knee in her presence. " Forgive me, Your grace. I was not able to attend your coronation." His voice gruff to match his heavy appearance.

Elsa eyed the man; his gray furred cloak dirty and tattered at its ends. His dirty brown hair messy, as if the winds had pulled at their ends. "Think nothing of it; why have you come, Lord Brocas."

Lord Brocas rose to his feet, a sword swaying on his belt, his boots muddy. His features were creased with age; it was apparent that he did not express warm emotions in his long years as he wore a grim expression. "I have come to discuss the lack of supplies, your grace."

"Speak clearly with your words." The queen's words echoed.

The scuff of his boot echoed as he approached the throne, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. " Your country is starving, your grace. The bellies of Winter's Garden are empty, as well as others across the land."

Elsa was still, her back straightened, looking as a deity on her throne with Elliot shifting at her side. "The country of Arendelle should have enough supplies to last the year. Eight months remain, how are your words true?"

"Beast of the night." His words firm with a small hint of fear. "They are of nothing I have ever seen before, your grace. Their fur is of shadows, eyes crafted from the abyss and claws that have tasted the steel of blades."

Elsa was silent for a moment. "I have sent protection to Winter's Garden and enhanced defenses across the land long ago, my creatures could not have fallen so easily."

Age was laced through Lord Brocas beard as he scowled. "These beasts wield intelligence, your grace. Under the cover of darkness is when they penetrate our defenses."

"Have they taken life from Winter's Garden?" Elliot questioned out of line.

Brocas eyed Elliot. "No, my lord. Our food supply was their only intention. These beasts did not exists in our lands before last months end."

Elsa raised a sharp brow. "And you did not think to notify me before? Clearly this has gotten out of hand, lord Brocas."

Brocas took a deep breath. "Word of your coronation has spread across the land. I feel as though these beasts are only the beginning, your grace. Coming here was a last resort for winter's garden and our food supply."

The demon of her coronation whispered in her thoughts as she swallowed Brocas words. "Rose Atra has yet to pay tribute to Arendelle, will Winter's Garden last?" Elsa questioned.

"Not long, your grace; a fortnight at most."

Elsa was still as the man stared intensely, as if to drink her godly appearance. "The inner city of Arendelle cannot afford to spare supplies."

Rage became apparent in his features. "Your grace, these are your people; to carelessly throw them aside is absurd!" His voice echoed off the empty walls.

Elsa's remained calm. "I have cast no one aside, Lord Brocas. Arendelle has plans to obtain a new kingdom to pay tribute."

Lord Brocas fury did not subside. "Your grace, to continue to force other kingdoms to supply our needs is foolish. Arendelle has not felt the true heat of the sun for nearly a decade; release the curse from this land and let us reap our own crop!"

Frost slowly sprawled across the stone at the man's feet. "Do not test me, Lord Brocas. I will do what needs to be done for the survival of my people; do not question my actions." Her words were absolute as she spoke.

Brocas clenched his teeth, spitting words through his teeth. "My family has sworn loyalty to the throne for generations, your grace. I do not question your actions; but it is your actions that will destroy this country. A ruler cannot reign without the people to rule."

"Lord Brocas, I will not tolerate any further words of such nonsense. You will receive a portion of Arendelle's tribute in due time. Until then, Lord Brocas, it would be wise to return to Winter's Garden before I take actions toward your insolence." Shards of ice slowly emerged at the mans feet, forcing him to step back.

The air intensified as Brocas glared at the queen, the skin of his hand white as he clenched the hilt of his blade. "Forgive me." He spat. "Your grace."

...  
Light flickered off the details of the room. Piles of documents littered Elsa's ivory desk as she sat in her study soundlessly; her thoughts deafening. It had been nearly two weeks since her coronation and issues had already arose, questioning her authority. Her actions required her to be swift to deal with Winter's Garden. But first, it was the matters of the forsaken one that demanded her attention.

Colorless memories of her battle with the unworldly creature pricked at her consciousness. If it was not the forsaken one who summoned such demon, then who? Elsa pondered different theories until one clung to the back of her throat. Could it be that the forsaken one was placed to become accused in the stead of another? "What of the beasts of the night?" a small voice question in the depths of her mind.

Elsa's thoughts lingered mindlessly to the one who had delivered him to Arendelle. "Ansgar..." Her thoughts probed. It made not the slightest of sense for her uncle to raise arms against Arendelle. To think that Ansgar would call on the drums of war was utter nonsense.

Elliot creaked the door open, letting himself in before bowing his head. "Your grace..." He lifted his head looking to Elsa as if he did not know how to word his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"...It seems as though Almus does not possess the life to continue any further questions."

"And the girl?"

"...She has not spoken since her imprisonment." Elliot could not mention his short visits with Anna.

Elsa locked eyes with her brother; she hadn't the understanding of what role the two played, but could not release them so easily. Elsa rose to her feet; green eyes followed her every movement. She turned to the window that overlooked her kingdom; Arendelle, frozen and bare, her thoughts slowly coming to a halt. "If it is not the forsaken one who will speak..." Elsa's words faltered as her thoughts began to present something she would never consider. She turned to Elliot who eyed her, silently waiting an answer. "We will retrieve another."

Confusion creased Elliot's features. "I do not understand, wh-"

"We are to reunite the children of Ansgar."

Elliot was quiet, taking her words by surprise. "Re...unite?" He questioned as if to not have heard her words correctly.

"Yes."

Elliot did not understand her sudden change of action, but did not have the authority to question. "Shall I send a guard to retrieve Lady Anna?"

Elsa was silent for a moment, the familiar cold of ice pricked her fingertips. "There is no need." She spoke as she turned away. "I will retrieve her myself."

The taste of dirt and blood lingered in the cracks of Anna's lips as she laid on the stone floor. Her back pressed against a lone wall, providing a vague sense of security in the darkness of her cell. Her wrists ached with fresh wounds from the chains that bound her. She had learned the uselessness of her efforts to escape long ago.

A shadow of light was cast beneath the thick wooden door, allowing her to trace the stone flooring before her. Her hair had been undone, becoming a mangled mess of red. The smell of filth was nauseating with every shallow breath she drew. Anna was sure that she did not smell anything less than a barn animal; it seemed as though the cell containing her had never felt the stroke of a broom. How long she had been laying on that cold stone floor, she did not know.

Elliot had provided a small candle on his second visit, but now, Anna was in complete darkness, making her long for the light of day to beat down on her skin. No windows hung on the wall, nor did the candle burn, as it's flame had long been burned out.

Anna's thoughts longed for Almus, her stomach yearned for a clean meal and her lungs ached for fresh air. She did not fully understand the reason as to what lead to her imprisonment, but she was sure that she did not deserve such a treatment. Her meals tasted sour as if to spoil days before; to treat a lady in such a manner was disgraceful even among men.

Forcing Anna into darkness seemed to dull her senses as she laid there blindly. She was forced alone with nothing but her thoughts. She could not remember how long it had been since Elliot's visit; a small part of her wished that she had not been so stubborn. If she had listened to Elliot, would she have remained in the filth that surrounded her?

The ceremony felt so long ago that she could not longer remember small details of the memory. A small scene played in her thoughts, the enormous scythe that gleamed as the demon attacked Elsa repeatedly.

"Elsa..." She thought. "Elsa." Her emotions felt numb as she continued to remember the ice queen. "It is because of her that I am in here..." Her thoughts whispered. "It is because of her that I am treated this way." Her thoughts clenched. "It is her fault." Her thoughts spat. Anna could feel a hint of anger climb the walls of her stomach as her thoughts continued bitterly.

Anna's thoughts silenced as the sound of footsteps echoed outside her cell. She could here her heart beat in her ears as she forced herself a slow breath.

A small shadow was cast beneath the door as they stopped before it. Anna sat up quickly as frost began to slither across the stone floor toward her. Anna knew of only one whom wielded such magic. She rose to her feet, understanding who it was in her presence.

Anna watched as the fiend opened the door slowly; its hinges creaking with age. Platinum hair was the first to be seen as Elsa stood in the doorway. Her familiar dress of ice clung to her figure perfectly as she wore an unforgettably serene expression.

Anna clenched her fists, the pain in her wrists were numbed by her overwhelming emotions. She felt as though a scream was perched beneath her chin, forcing her to grit her teeth. She stepped forward until her binding's refused any further movement. The metal drew blood as it dug deeper into her wrists. "Where is Almus." Her words dripped with venom.

"I have not come to discuss matters of Almus." She said as she took a slow step inside making Anna flinch slightly.

"Then why have you come." She snarled.

Ice began to intertwine through Anna's chains, covering her bindings entirely. Anna's breathing quickened as she stepped back, She could feel the stinging cold of the ice stab at her flesh. "No, I have done nothing!"Her words frantic as the ice began to crackle and scream; it was as if the chains were being seared from the inside out. Anna closed her eyes as she prepared for her fate, her heart racing, her hands shaking.

Anna's blood froze at the sound of something shattering. The strange feeling of her bindings crumbling left a soft release. She opened her eyes releasing the kept air from her lungs. The shattered remains of frost covered chains littered the the stone beneath her. She touched the raw flesh of her wrist with care, she winced, taking a sharp breathe in as pain spread across her forearm. She closed her hand slowly as she looked up to the ice queen, her mouth agape as strands of red fell in front of her features. Her anger inches from being forgotten. "Where is Almus." Her voice low.

"The forsaken one ha-"

Anna's rage could not be contained as she made an attempt of attack. "Don't you dare refer to him that way, his name is Almus!" Elsa easily evaded her useless attack. Anna's breathing became heavy as rage took hold of her consciousness. She attempted one last strike, inches from Elsa's flawless features before the queen restrained the red head's movements with ice bindings that sprung from below. Anna cried out as the ice jerked her back, her wounds fresh with blood once more.

"I do not wish to harm you any further. If restraints are required for your compliance, I will not hesitate to do so." Anna clenched her teeth as the pain became over whelming, the bindings slowly tightening. "If you will." Elsa stepped to the side of the doorway. "Follow me."

Anna remained still, her pride would not allow her to move another inch.

Elsa waited for Anna's obedience but was met with with a silent glare. The queen stretched forth a hand, ice resonating with her movement as it crawled before Anna's feet slowly morphing as it rose into what looked like a man of snow. Anna recognized its plain features from when she stumbled upon Elsa's battle in the courtyard. Ice slowly devoured the man's exterior, small details creased the ice as it became its armor. The armored man faced Elsa as it awaited her command.

"You will comply." Elsa's words stern as the man of snow rotated its head to face Anna who stood behind him. Its lifeless eyes staring into Anna's without color as he quickly took the chains in his hands breaking them from the stone below. Anna's rage faltered as the taste of fear hid beneath her tongue. The man embedded the the chains into his armor before rotating his head to face his queen once more.

Elsa exited the cell, the man following close behind. Anna winced as her chains were forcefully pulled, her wrists screaming with pain. The cold of the ice slightly soothed the burning pain, but it was not enough as they walked down the narrow passageway she was forced to walk long ago. "Where are we going?" Anna questioned. If they were to use force, Anna wanted to know where it was they were taking her.

Elsa remained silent.

"Am I to return home?" Her words quiet but doubtful even before they escaped her lips.

Elsa said nothing as they continued.

Anna's throat tightened as mixed emotions emerged. She wouldn't let the ice queen have her way so easily. The red head took hold of the chains to ease the pain of her wrists ever so slightly before stopping in her tracks. The chains ripped through her fingers yanking her wrists once more, crumbling any plan she had to stop the man of snow. She bit her lip as she contained her cries, she could not give up so easily. Anna trailed behind just feet away, the soldier walking a steady pace unfazed by her attempt.

Anna clenched her fingers around the chains once more as she looked to the two that walked before her. The man of snow fully armored, the ice glimmered as they passed several torches that hung on the walls. The flames dimming in Elsa's presence and becoming fully lit when she distanced herself.

Anna slowly but steadily closed the distance between her and the man before her. The defenseless and unarmored neck of the man gave Anna a hint of hope in the pit of her stomach. She slowly and quietly raised the chains, careful to not let them clink; Anna was inches from success. The man of snow swiftly rotated his head to meet eyes with Anna.

Anna gasped as her stomach tightened with fear. She threw the chains over his head fastening them around his neck before he could make any move of defense. The air was forced from her lungs as the man of snow made a blow to her abdominal. Anna couldn't breath in as she tightened the chains, pulling the man down with her.

The man disintegrated and for a splinter of a second, Anna thought that it was by her hands. She took a deep breath in as she gasped for air; Elsa slowly approached, her footsteps slow as Anna crawled backward. Elsa took the chains in her hand ceasing Anna's movements as she pulled on them, forcing Anna to her feet. She did not know what her plan of action would be after her release from the man of snow, but she refused to stand down to Elsa.

Elsa pulled the chains forcing Anna closer to her. Anna could feel the air in her lungs freeze as she faced Elsa from only inches away. Small details became apparent that Anna could not have seen otherwise. A small mist of pale freckles peppered the queen's porcelain features allowing Anna to feel less intimidated. Anna brushed her gaze across the queen's serene expression only to lock eyes with her crystal blue eyes. Her breath hitched as the queen stared back into her own pale green eyes.

Elsa took a small step back, breaking Anna's concentration. "You will comply." Her words absolute as she placed a soft finger on the center of Anna's forehead. Anna felt a chill spread throughout her body as she became engulfed in darkness, her consciousness slowly faded.

...

Anna's vision was blurred as she gradually came back into consciousness from her forced slumber. Her surroundings were unfamiliar as she was imprisoned in a new cell much different than the last. Pain coated her head as she sat up, groaning as her joints creaked like rusted hinges. Light trickled through a small window in the far corner, the smell of ocean salt was all that filled her lungs making this cell far more tolerable than the last. Straw littered the floor as her attention was drawn to a sleeping man in the corner. His hair mangled and black, his clothing coated in grime making any original colors fade.

"Almus?" Her voice soft as tears threatened to fall.

Almus slowly opened his eyes revealing their mismatched colors. His vision unfocused as Anna's silhouette was unfamiliar. His breath quickened as he sat upright, his heart pounding as he raised his arms in defense. "Please." His voice quivered. "No more."

"Almus." Her voice of relief as she approached on hands and knees. "Almus, its me."

Almus lowered his defense to see Anna covered in dirt and grime just as him. Her hair tangled and dress tattered at its ends. "Anna?" His voice hushed, was she an illusion, or could it be that she was really there with him. He reached out a hand hesitantly as if to question reality. Anna took his hand in hers, placing his palm on her cheek to confirm such. Anna closed her eyes allowing a single tear to fall, her chest tightened as she let out a soft sob.

"I'm sorry, Almus." Her voice cracked. "I should not have let father allow you to come with me."

Almus felt a pit in his stomach. "This is not your fault, Anna. You cannot take a blame that is not yours to take."

Anna released Almus's hand from hers as his words rang hollow. "What are we going to do Almus? What are we going to tell father?" Her words hushed and on the brink of despair.

Almus swallowed as the thought of their father emerged in his thoughts. "...I don't know." He whispered. "Queen Elsa has accused me of treason." His voice low as his mismatched eyes met hers.

"Treason?" Her emotions overwhelming. "For what happened during her coronation?"

The sound of locks unlatching broke through their conversation cutting it short. Anna stood as the door slowly opened, coming to a halt as it extended inward to its furthest reach. A man in red stood with a blade fastened to his belt. His hair neatly combed with a cleanly shaven face as he looked her over in all of her filthy glory. His expression was of disgust as he took a short step forward. "Queen Elsa demands for your presence in an hours time within the throne room."

Anna looked herself over now that her appearance was evident. She wore the same dress as during the coronation, its seams undone; any beautiful pattern that it had previously, it no longer had. Her feet bare as she had removed her shoes long ago, her toes red, her heels blistered and raw. Anna clenched her teeth as the feeling of rage pricked the back of her throat. "Demands for our presence, In this state?" Anna questioned in disgust. "Are you mad?"

The man looked over the two before motioning another to his side. A younger man, no older than Anna stepped into view. His build trim and tall, all while his blonde hair messy as his almond eyes scanned the contents of the cell awkwardly. "Kristoff, you will lead Anna to her room."Kristoff nodded as he took a step forward before his arm was caught by the man in red. "you are to be sure that she meets the queen's demands." His voice low as he expected obedience.

Kristoff swallowed nervously as he glanced at Anna. "I will."

"I will not leave without Almus!" Anna exclaimed as Kristoff approached.

"Do not worry Lady Anna, he is to be present as well."

...

Anna walked through the castle with a firm hand around her arm. Although it was not the weight of chains, nor the pain of bindings, she did not enjoy it any more. Anna pulled away from Kirstoff's grasp angrily. "You do not have to contain me, it's not like I can escape this place so easily."

"Uh...sorry." he said as walked beside her. The two were silent as they continued down a familiar hallway. Anna recognized a rather large white door that stood in the crossing of another passageway, bringing her to the realization of where she walked. Kristoff walked in the direction opposite of where she remembered her room.

"My room is the other direction." She stated bluntly.

"Oh, um, yeah." He said as he placed an embarrassed hand across the back of his neck releasing a nervous chuckle. "I'm a little new and unfamiliar with the inner walls of the castle."

Out of Anna's recent encounters, she seemed to dislike Kristoff far less than the others, allowing her to relax ever so slightly. "New to the castle?" She asked, allowing the tension to subside.

"Well, its just that I am usually the stable boy, and now they wish me to work within the walls. Its just all so new to me." His voice slowly became quiet as he avoided eye contact.

A hint of a smile pulled at Anna's lips as the soft company of another embraced her. Anna remained silent until she arrived at the closed door of her room before turning to the blonde young man. He stood awkwardly as if he did not know what it was he was supposed to do next. "I hope you do well within the castle walls." Anna smiled slightly.

"Uh, yeah. You too...I mean, not that you are going to stay here." Red rose in his features as he stammered to make sense. "Queen Elsa could very well be sending you home. Not that I would know that or to get your hopes up." Anna raised a hand cutting his string of words.

"Thank you, Kristoff." She said before opening the door.

"I am to wait out here until you are finished." He stated inches before the door closed.

Anna pivoted only to meet the eyes of another. A young servant girl looking no more than sixteen awaited her patiently. "I am here to assist and have heated a bath for you." Her words bland as if rehearsed.

Anna offered a warm smile as she looked to the ivory bath, steam rising from its waters within. The girl stood without movement, her fingers interlaced as she awaited instructions.

Anna examined her tattered dress as she strained to unlace its bindings from behind, her fingers sore and scabbed. The lacing tight even after the long stay in her cell. She grabbed and pulled uselessly until forced to give in, looking to the girl for help. "If you don't mind." Anna offered, turning her back to her. The girl stared for a moment before realizing what it was she inquired.

the girl nodded, her voice quiet. "Of course, lady Anna." She did not seem to be repulsed by the putrid smell that radiated from Anna's flesh. The girl's fingers moved with experience as she released Anna from her binding, allowing her dress to fall to the floor below. Anna took a deep breath as she inspected her filth covered body. Her skin dry and cracked while dirt and sweat was homed in every crease of her body.

The water burned as she submerged in its depths, her wrists aching as the water darkened. She sighed as she slowly became accustomed to its temperature, closing her eyes as she pulled her hair back, dipping it into the water. "How long." Anna spoke.

The girl was silent for a moment before speaking. "How long?" She asked.

Anna opened her eyes looking at the girl with pale green eyes. "How long had I been imprisoned?"

"Nearly two weeks, my lady."

The redhead placed her arms on the rims of the tub, soaking with pleasure. "I see." Her thoughts drifted mindlessly as she closed her eyes once more. Her emotions felt numbed as she thought of her family; her bed ridden mother, her twelve brother who remained in the Isles, until finally resting on the image of Elsa. Her perfect features igniting a flame in the pit of her stomach. Anna looked to the girl as she nervously intertwined her fingers, looking off in the distance. "How long have you lived in the castle?"

The girl jumped at her words giving Anna her full attention. "My lady?"

"The castle." Her words soft as she immersed further into waters. "How long have you lived in it?"

The girl gave a confused look but answered without hesitation. "My whole life, my lady."

"Have you now." she spoke half halfheartedly her gaze now on the waters surface. "And what do you think of Elsa."

The girl was silent. "Forgive me, lady Anna, I am here only to assist. I was instructed to be sure that you meet Queen Elsa's wishes, nothing more." Her words laced with that same rehearsed tone.

Questions pressed Anna's thoughts but was forced to remain as they were; she did not wish to discomfort this girl any further.

...

Anna was dressed in a familiar gown as Kristoff escorted her to the throne room. Her hair braided into the same braided bun that her mother had taught her of. Their travel silent and vague as he walked with every awkward step. Anna had never seen Arendelle's throne room, but when she arrived at its closed doors, her breathe could not help but escape. Ice was carved to make beautifully symmetrical patters down the colossal doors.

She was confused by her own emotions as she could not pinpoint what it was she felt. She watched as Kristoff pushed the doors opened with both hands, its hinges giving way as they moved by his command. Anna froze at the sight, the long room sculpted to perfection as pillars held the weight of beauty. Banners of Arendelle was draped down each pillar, black with a white barren tree, the exact opposite of her homeland.

The far end of the room stood a magnificent throne with an equal deity to perfect its wicked features. Thorns of ice wrapped the edges as spears of ice encircled the queen. Anna was awe struck by its alluring aura.

Elsa watched as Anna approached, the clack of her heel echoing with every slow step. Stopping only feet away, she asked. "Where is Almus?" Her voice demanding and out of line before the queen. Elsa remained silent as another entered before the throne.

Anna watched as Elsa looked past her to someone other than her. She turned slowly to see Almus, his raven hair shaggy and uncombed, all while wearing familiar clothing. "Almus!" She gasped. Her embrace forcing the air from his lungs as he grunted from impact.

The temperature cool, demanding their attention on the queen. Anna released her adopted brother facing the queen with a now more serious expression. "Why have you called on us." Her tone bitter.

Elsa tapped her finger on the surface of her ice covered throne. "It is not my intention to stir hate between families." Elsa's words firm. "That is why I have prepared a ship for departure."

Anna looked to Almus who wore an equally surprised expression. "Do you mean..." Anna's words faltered as Elsa nodded.

"Recent events are of no coincidence, the call of an audience is necessary to keep the peace between kingdoms."

Anna rose a brow. "Audience? What do you mean?" Almus shifted uncomfortably as he could not look at Elsa out of fear.

"I must speak with king Ansgar to sort such matters. If not, I will not hesitate to take action."

Anna's blood froze at her impossible demand before melting with the heat of anger. "You wish us to retrieve our father, but what makes you believe that we will return?"

Elsa looked to Almus as he continued to trace the creases of the stone floor with his stare. His eyes wide as he feared for what it was Elsa was concluding. "Who is to say that you will go?" Elsa stated as she stood from her throne, slowly descending from its steps.

Anna was at a lost for words as she did not understand the meaning behind her words. "Forsaken one." Almus flinched at the queen's words. Anna looked to Almus, fearing what she was to say next.

"You will be the one whom retrieves Ansgar."

Anna could feel rage embedded in her chest. "Our father is weak with age! He is in no condition to sail the sea!"

Elsa did not break her eyes from Almus as chains quickly bound her once more. Almus was silent as he continued to look down, away from the queen. Elsa lifted her hand forming a beautifully crafted blade, placing it beneath his chin forcing him to look. His mismatched eyes were wide as he could not place his eyes on Elsa's features. "So silent, forsaken one." A hint of taunt lingering in her tone. She retracted the blade as he continued to look forward. "Do not fear." She said to him all while approaching Anna. "I will keep her under my care." She traced a cold finger across her jawbone, looking into her pale green eyes.

Anna now understood what it was she felt in the pit of her stomach as she looked into Elsa's eyes, her teeth clenched. It was not sadness, nor was it happiness, but despair coated in rage.


End file.
